Simplify the following expression: ${6(-3y+7)+6(1+y)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {6(}\gray{-3y+7}{)} + 6(1+y) $ $ {-18y+42} + 6(1+y) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -18y+42 + {6(}\gray{1+y}{)} $ $ -18y+42 + {6+6y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-18y + 6y} + {42 + 6}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-12y} + {42 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12y} + {48}$ The simplified expression is $-12y+48$